papap the grunt
by slothdozer
Summary: journy with papap the grunt in this story im rateing it k becuse it involves guns and things kids under 9 arnt used to.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hey my first fan fic no flames please

Disclamer : I do not own halo, bungie game studios, Microsoft or any other companies that own halo. Things I use in my stories are made by them and take no credit for them. No money or infringement is intended.

* * *

We grunts have a saying when in doubt kill the brute.

What I hate most is battle it sucks. We don't even get great weapons like the plasma rifle. Said Papap to his friend eignub who were sucking on food nipples on the carrier coming doom. You said it replyed papaps friend. You know what I hate ? what ? how my food nipples out ! boy do we get scum.

Hey guys another grunt and friend of papap and eignub named gub said as he walked into the room. They had met gub when they were little grunts on there home world which they had forgot the name 2 minutes after learning it. They all joined the covenant at the same time . gub went and sat down on his bed and started on a food nipple .

There were 2 others in there squad a heavy grunt named donew who had family on high charity he was the strongest in there squad . there was also nemhem who was a ultra grunt he was a good squad leader but goes a little overbord with the plasma grenades in battle he had a needler . he hads several scars on his face he was no cowerd .

They were off getting a methane refill tho . they were one squad of hundreds on the ship was elite owned and were very loyal to the covenant . there was a battle alarm papap and the others found the rest of there squad "warning human ship off the port side prepare to bord" the alarm said. The grunts found there dropship and borded with the various other grunts. The phantoms were new dropship classes and were superior to the spirit class dropship.

No one ever talked on the dropship papap tried to start a conversation only to be told to shut up by a elite . he never tried after that. Papap was very surprised when he saw that this wasent a ship at all it was an orbital station when they were droped they were fighting heavy resistance marines with weapons that had picked of grunts from the start donew grabed his fuel rod and begun shooting shots off . papap was shooting his plasma pistol the little good he thought it did . nemhem told his squad to get over here what papap asked an elite told us to take this bomb and plant it in a good place you see it will destroy this place lets hurry enough have died . this is heavy complained eignub this is nothing replyed donew it is heavy said papap . ok were here can someone translate this sign I can replied gub command bridge mantnince zone perfect said nemhem . ok they walked in with nemhem spaming plasma grenades all over laughing crazy papap thought he went crazy the first time he saw this but found that he this all the time and got used to it nemhem liked explosions which is why he voulentrd his squad to deliver the bomb.

Start the timer we need to go now it will blow in 5 minutes . the squad found a waiting phantom a level up the phantom was starting to leave when nemhem said times up !

* * *

dum dum dum what will happen next did you guess when this is and what is the secret word that is really eignub name answer in next chapter comment please im new at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer same as before

* * *

Where explosian gub asked as they sped away from the orbital . no good said eignub bomb was dud . they were heading towards there crussier when there were a sieries of explosions that came from the top . perhaps our bomb papap said curiosly ? piolet nemhem said head for no mercy . when there ship exploded . the piolet said you want us to head for the no mercy yes its gone to ground very well we go to .

Why go to ground donew asked ? searching for relic maybe said papap . when they reached ground level there was just ruins and smoke and a scareb was searching for servivors . the gound forces for the covenant were no where to be seen . so they went strait to the no mercy . by the prophets this is a prophets ship said a stuned gub ! they were orderd to stay in the phantom as no mercy begain a jump . it was 1 sleepcycle before they reached there destination the grunts looked at the ring world called halo . an elite called nemhem over when nemhem returned he looked at donew what donew questioned a worried expression on his face ? nemhem responded by say your going to be our squads gost driver handing him a pair off keys . yessss said a excited donew plus you get hazard pay how much two extra food nipples oh yeah .

Papap thought about this world that would take them on this great journey he did not see the point if when you die you take the journey it all made his head hert so he stoped thinking of that . unfortinatly there were jackels on this ship he never learned why they had become higher in the covenant when grunts joined befor them . papap decided to watch the prophets serman via holoscreen . there had been a previous small uprising . he did not understand but it was defeted .

* * *

1 WEEK LATER

the rest of the covenant fleet had just arrived along with high charity the humans were small in numbers but fought valently . there was a switch in power between the brutes and elite's but it was a dangerous one regret had been killed . they were in a hall way when something tan that are blobs fire fire eignub said it was just him gub and papap when it seemed like a lost coss they started to shout run away don't run away a grunt voice shouted while holding on to a gost he began to throw plasma grenades while donew begain fireing the duel plasma canons hahahaha suckers thanks for flying the blueball express shouted nemhem when the parasite was dead they checked on everyone while an elite on a spectre came in saying are you aware there is a biger war now no they replied come if you wish to serve us than the brutes . ok they hoped on and followed to a waiting transport . they were taken back up to orbit and told they would help contain the flood before they escaped . they were surprised by the fact that the great journey was fake and donew worried of his family on high charity . but papap knew the truth now and was sur they could see the end of this war .

* * *

i know this was short and had a cliff hanger ending but as I said my first fanfic so o well ill get beter but this takes place during halo 2 and eignub is really bungie spelled backwards anyway I love halo halo reach will be the last game of halo made by bungie but my xbox is dead again no more xbox .


End file.
